Wicked Ways
by Jyira Keller
Summary: Ash and Mary-Lynnette. Two new people have arrived in Briar Creek at the same time Ash has come back to visit Mary-Lynnette. The new boy wants Mare. The new girl wants Ash. Problems are guaranteed to occur.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Night World and its characters belong to LJS. Dorian, Leila, and anyone else belongs to me.   
  
Summary: Ash and Mary-Lynnette. Two new people have arrived in Briar Creek at the same time Ash has come back to visit Mary-Lynnette. The new boy wants Mare. The new girl wants Ash. Problems are guaranteed to occur.   
  
  
Part One.  
  
The couple made their way down the dark, deserted country road. Stars littered the night sky, sprinkled like icing over a cake. The girl looked up with a smile on her face. Starlight always seemed kind of romantic to her. Living in a city, she had never been able to really see the stars, but here in Briar Creek, there was a good view.  
  
"You're such a daydreamer," the boy beside her snorted. "No wonder you hated life in enclave. You're lucky I brought you here."  
  
The girl sighed, knowing he was right. She had hated it. An entire city run by Night People, where you did what you were told or you were dead. The Night People had no appreciation for things like stars.  
  
But he had finally relented, seeing how awful this was for her, and had smuggled her away. She had been grateful, but he was really starting to get on her nerves now.  
  
She couldn't wait to see what Briar Creek was like. Or who was there.   
  
"I told Rowan we'd get there before dawn, come on, hurry up, they're waiting for us."  
  
The girl sighed, following him, taking her eyes away from the stars. They were going to stay with friends of a friend of his. Rowan Redfern and her sisters. They had run away from the same enclave. She couldn't blame them. She was a little nervous about being thrown in with a bunch of strangers, but that was part of real life. She would just have to learn to adapt.   
  
* * *  
  
Mary-Lynnette sat on her hill, gazing up at the sky. The moon had come out now, and had bleached all the stars. She sighed, wondering what to do now. It had been a year since Ash had left. Rowan had assured her he was coming back. He was supposed to be arriving. But Rowan had also mentioned she was expecting some new guests two. Two more people who had run away from the archive.   
  
Kestrel tried to pretend she wasn't all that interested, but now Mary-Lynnette knew her well enough to see the interest underneath her cool exterior. She picked up her binoculars to see if she could see anything more with them, since the telescope didn't seem to want to play at the moment.   
  
She could see a faint scattering of stars, but couldn't really identify much with the moons silvery glow. She swept the surrounding area, focusing on the back yard of the Burdock farm house.   
  
She could see Jade come out, with another girl she didn't recognise. The girl was small, like Jade, her hair was as black as night. Jade around, seeing her, and waved. Mary-Lynnette felt a little guilty about spying, but waved back.   
  
Jade was making come here motions with her fingers, and Mary-Lynnette was guessing she wanted her to come over to meet the new guests. She put her binoculars down, unsure why she suddenly felt unsure and uncomfortable. She ignored the feelings, packing up her telescope. She told herself it was just paranoia.  
  
Things had gone pretty much back to normal the past year. She had graduated, and was starting college in September with Rowan and Ash. Mark and Jade had remained a couple, of course. He still went gooey-eyed every time Jade was in the room with him.   
  
Some of the boys at school had tried to hit on Kestrel, but didn't seem to be having much luck. For some reason, they seemed afraid of her. Rowan had a job in the town's local bookshop.  
  
She herself...seemed to spend most of the time daydreaming about Ash. She couldn't help herself. She missed him. She wondered how many dragons he'd slain for her.   
  
She put the telescope and her lawn chair in the back of her new station wagon a graduation present from her father and step mother and went over to the Burdock farm house. The door was open.  
  
Normally the sisters were fine with her and Mark going in without knocking. But since there were guests, Mary-Lynnette felt she might as well be polite. She knocked on the door, calling out, "Anyone home?" even though she knew there was.  
  
"Come on, Leila, don't be shy." Jade was pulling the black-haired girl out the living room. "It's only Mary-Lynnette."  
  
The girl - Leila - smiled politely, almost shyly. She was small, her face a sculptor's dream, classic perfection. Her blue eyes shone like jewels.   
  
"Mare, this is Leila, she's going to be staying here," Jade said cheerfully. "Leila, this is Mary-Lynnette, she's a friend of ours."  
  
Mary-Lynnette managed a polite smile in return. She wasn't sure why she felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
"What's going on?" a deep voice said. A voice that set Mary-Lynnette's teeth on edge.   
  
"Jeez, Dorian, could you be any creepier?" Jade snorted. "Mare, this is Dorian."  
  
Mary-Lynnette glanced up at Dorian, deciding she didn't like the guy on set. He was huge, muscular and looked as if he wasn't afraid to use those muscles. He smiled, and there was something very chilling about him. He was gorgeous, she had to admit, but that didn't make her like him anymore.  
  
He scared her. She didn't like the hungry look in his eyes as he shook her hand. He made her feel cold all over.   
  
"So," Dorian said, trying to start a conversation, but Mary-Lynnette didn't feel like talking to him. She looked around like a trapped animal trying to think up an excuse to escape.  
  
Kestrel came out the lounge then. "Scaring our neighbours already Dorian? You don't waste any time, do you?"  
  
"I haven't done anything," Dorian protested.   
  
He had a point. He hadn't. He just had a disturbing presence. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she kicked this guy in the shins.   
  
"I - I have to go now," she got out, and almost ran out the door. She could still feel Dorian's probing, hungry eyes on her back.   
  
She shut herself inside her station wagon, trying to calm her racing heart. What was wrong with her?   
  
* * *  
  
  
Ash glanced up at the sky, lounging on the hood of his car, gazing at the star patterns. He could see Jupiter, the king of the planets, high in the sky, with a faint red tinge. He remembered the first time he'd come here to Briar Creek, sitting in this exact same spot with Quinn, after they'd learned that Rowan and co had run away.   
  
The stars may still be the same, they would never change. But he had. He could hardly believe it himself. He wasn't the same person when he'd first come here. His view point had changed a little.  
  
He could see the vague lights from the Burdock farm house. That meant someone was home. But it wasn't home he was planning on going to first.  
  
An image of Mary-Lynnette flashed through his mind, her pretty clear blue eyes, thick dark hair, gentle face, friendly smile. They had parted on good terms. He had promised her he would come back, and he'd kept true to his word. Here he was, one year to the day.   
  
An unexpected bout of nervousness washed through him. What if she had changed too? What if she had met someone else? What if...  
  
He shook his head. Rowan told him Mare was still waiting, and moping. But he wasn't supposed to know that. She had promised not to tell about his visit wanting to surprise Mare.  
  
Get it over with, he told himself. You want to see her, stop being such a wuss and go. This is *not* you. Girls do *not* make you nervous and never have.   
  
Ash hardly ever listened to his inner voices, but this time, he decided to actually act on the advice. Leaving his car where it was he walked down the hill.  
  
The night was alive around him, he could hear the crickets chirping their monotonous song, smell the animals in the woods around him. He'd never taken time to notice things like this and appreciate them before. But Mare's love for the night made him think.  
  
He'd said to her himself, "Even though we're apart, we'll always be looking at the same sky."  
  
As he approached Burdock farm and the Carter's house, an uncomfortable feeling was washing over him. Something he didn't quite understand. Why was he, of all people, getting premonitions?   
  
Premonitions? The thought had never really crossed his mind. It was just...an uncomfortable feeling. That didn't mean he should be worried about the world ending.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he was about to go knock on Mare's door. He looked around, spying a brand new, shiny station wagon, a telescope and lawn chair in the back seat.  
And his soulmate in the driver's seat.  
  
Here we go, he thought, and tapped on the window.   
  
* * *  
  
Mary-Lynnette nearly jumped a mile when someone suddenly knocked on the window, pulling her out of her reverie. She hadn't realised she'd been so out of it.   
  
She turned to yell at the idiot who'd startled her suddenly.  
  
But her words died on her tongue. She opened the car door, grabbed the front of Ash's shirt and pulled him into the car with her, hugging him fiercely. The wonderful pinky haze started to fill her vision, as he returned the embrace.  
  
"Did I startle you?" he asked, seeming amused. He reached over and shut the door.  
  
She studied him, realising she had forgotten how good he looked. His ever-changing Redfern eyes were a soft blue at the moment.  
  
"Long night," she said dryly. "So. You came back." Lame, but she couldn't really think of something to say.  
  
"I told you I would," he said, giving her a lopsided smile.  
  
"Any dragons for me?" she asked, feeling her own smile pull at her lips. "You said you'd slay some."  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
Mary-Lynnette stared at him suspiciously. He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. It was a small black velvet box. She looked at him quickly. He handed it to her. She eyed him and took it, opening the box. Inside was a small silver pendant, in the shape of a dragon, holding a multi-coloured crystal in its claws.  
  
"I know it's not the same as a real dragon, they were all put to sleep countless millennia ago, but it's the next best thing, or at least that I could find and - "  
  
Mary-Lynnette smiled, taking the pendant out and fastening it round her neck. "You're waffling," she said. "Shut up. I love it." She kissed him, and felt a thrill of heat and sparks running down her nerves.  
  
"You seem kind of perplexed," he observed, studying her. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" This was the rare, nice side of him. She wondered if he was still as arrogant as he used to be, and this was just the side of him only she ever saw. But if that were the case, would she really object?  
  
She sighed, wondering if he knew about his sister's new guests. All her worries suddenly came flooding back with a force and she shuddered, unsure why. She was nowhere near Dorian. Ash was here, and wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd proved that when fighting Jeremy Lovett.  
  
"Your sisters have a few new house guests," she said finally.  
  
A frown rippled across Ash's features. "Oh? Who?"  
  
"Some girl, I think her name was Leila. And some giant creepy guy." She shuddered.  
  
Ash didn't look too pleased. "Oh joy," he said dryly. "Gee, I can't wait to get home."  
  
Mr. Sarcasm was back too. Mary-Lynette looked at him. "You know them?"  
  
"Leila's okay," Ash said, "she's kind of quiet and shy. But Dorian's an asshole. He's the ultimate vampire, ruthless, predatory, cold as ice, cares for nothing but his own pleasure. He doesn't give a damn about who he hurts."  
  
"Now that description sounds a little familiar," Mary-Lynnette said dryly. She remembered sitting in the living room of the Burdock farm house discussing the goat, when Rowan and Jade had been telling her what Ash was like, and she was trying to figure out a way of saying she'd met him before.  
  
"Hey, I changed," he protested. "I have witnesses too."  
  
Mary-Lynnette looked at him, wondering if it was true or not. She couldn't say it was or it wasn't, he hadn't been back long enough. But she was hoping it was true. "Advice?" she asked.  
  
Ash shrugged. "Ignore him or avoid him. He's not very fond of humans so he'll probably leave in a few days once Leila's got settled. She's his sister."  
  
"Poor girl," Mary-Lynnette muttered. She frowned, wondering how she was supposed to ignore someone like Dorian. Just the thought of him made her shudder. "I guess, he just makes me nervous."  
  
Ash gave her a wicked grin. "I can think of a few ways to make you *less* nervous," he suggested.  
  
Mary-Lynnette looked at him, feeling a grin creeping across her own face. "Oh yeah? What?"  
  
Her kissed her again, and she could feel their soulmate connection sparking, the wonderful white light blooming, joining their minds, linking them together as they were meant to be forever. She hadn't realised just how much she'd missed him and loved him.  
  
"Suggest we move to back seat to get more comfy," Ash muttered in her ear.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"The steering wheel's digging into my back and it's killing me."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Mary-Lynnette was in a very cheerful mood. She couldn't remember ever feeling this good before. Well, she had very good reasons. Certain parts of her were kind of sore, but Ash told her it would fade in time.   
  
She headed into the kitchen whistling happily. Mark sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Their dad had left for work, and their stepmother Claudine was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"You're perky," Mark observed.  
  
Mary-Lynnette headed for the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice out and taking a swig. "Very," she said.   
  
Mark eyed her suspiciously. "Do I dare ask?"  
  
Mary-Lynnette closed the fridge, finished the almost-empty carton and tossed it in the trash. "Ash came back last night," she answered, her tone dreamy.   
  
Mark, who wasn't stupid, put two and two together. Mary-Lynnette laughed at the expression on his face. "You didn't..."  
  
Mary-Lynnette grinned. "We did."  
  
Mark shook his head, grimacing. "Where? You didn't come back until late."  
  
"My station wagon. Back seats have some very good uses."  
  
Mark stared at her in utter disbelief. "In a *station* *wagon?*" he exclaimed. "You did it in a *station* *wagon?*" Mark shook his head. "What would Dad say?"  
  
Mary-Lynnette glared at him. "Dad doesn't need to know. Keep your mouth shut." She knew he wouldn't go blabbing to Claudine or her dad that their only daughter wasn't a virgin anymore.  
  
"Know about what?" Jade's voice said cheerfully, as she poked her head around the back door.   
  
Mary-Lynnette sighed. "Never mind."  
  
Jade came in, dragging the new girl Leila with her. Mary-Lynnette felt her good mood chill and goosebumps raised on her arms. Ash had said that Leila was okay. But thinking of her made Mary-Lynnette thing of Dorian, and he still scared her.   
  
"Mark, this is Leila, she's going to be staying with us," Jade continued brightly, ignoring Mary-Lynnette's cold expression. She avoided conversation with the new girl, concentrating on her breakfast.  
  
"You must be thrilled to have Ash back," Jade said.   
  
Now that was something Mary-Lynnette could smile about. "We had a long talk last night."  
  
Mark snorted milk over the table. "That wasn't all you had, though, was it?" he said, shooting her a grin.  
  
Mary-Lynnette gave him a look. "Oh shut up. You're never gonna let me forget this, are you?"  
  
Mark grinned. "Oh no."  
  
Mary-Lynnette shook her head, wondering if she should have mentioned it at all. Now Mark had something he could blackmail her with if ever needed. Jade was looking a little confused, then she got it. "Oh you didn't..."  
  
"Give me a break," Mary-Lynnette muttered, standing up to take her dish to the sink.   
  
"Ash is kind of dreamy," Leila said with a smile.   
  
Mary-Lynnette felt cold again. She didn't know why but she decided she did not like these new people. "He's taken," she snapped, and stormed out.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Leila frowned, wondering what could have upset the other girl. An uncomfortable silence hung in the room. Mark and Jade were exchanging glances.   
  
"What's her problem?" she asked, nodding in the direction Mary-Lynnette had gone.   
  
"Mare and Ash are soulmates," Jade explained.   
  
"Oh." Leila couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She had liked Ash. He had seemed okay, if a little arrogant. Breathlessly sexy. But she wanted him for herself. And now this little human girl was in the way.   
  
No problems, though. Leila felt a calmness sweeping over her. She'd just get Dorian to take care of her.   
  
* * *  
  
Dorian stood outside in the sunlight, watching the sleepy town of Briar Creek. Despite the late hour and bright sunshine, no one seemed to be about. He shook his head and dropped the cigarette he'd been smoking, lighting another one. He sighed, knowing he would be relieved to get back to the enclave and real life.  
  
He didn't particularly mind leaving Leila here with Rowan and her sisters, she'd be alright with them. He frowned a little, it wasn't Leila he was worried about. It was those stupid humans. Telling humans about Night World was forbidden.  
  
And with damn Ash Redfern back on the scene. He sighed, irritated. He didn't want Leila getting involved with a jerk like Ash, but couldn't stop her from doing anything when he wasn't there.   
  
A car engine caught his attention and he saw a shiny new station wagon pull up outside the General Store. He watched the girl getting out, the human girl Mary-Lynnette. She was quite pretty for a human and would make a nice companion.   
  
He might have to see about taking a souvenir of Outside back to the enclave with him.   
  
* * *  
  
Mary-Lynette parked her new station wagon in front of the Briar Creek General Store. Their step mother Claudine had gone into the next city with their father, and had left a list of things she'd asked Mary-Lynnette to pick up for her.   
  
It was a typical day in Briar Creek, sun shining brightly, with not a soul on the streets. And yet, as she headed into the store, she could feel the burning heat of eyes on her back.  
  
Glancing around, she could see only Bunny Marten, behind the counter, smiling at her as she walked in. She nodded faintly, and went about the shelves, getting what she need. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her, and she dropped the box of eggs she was carrying.   
  
"Her you go."   
  
She looked up in surprise to see Dorian handing them to her. He must have caught them on the fly. She was vaguely impressed with his reflexes. She took the eggs, feeling a little shy around him.   
  
"Uh, thanks," she said, not able to think of much else to say.  
  
He gave her a stunning smile, his ever-changing eyes glowing a warm green. "Didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"It's okay," she said. She felt nervous and shy. Dorian was imposing. His darkness didn't fit in the small town of Briar Creek, which was human and sun shiny, and all good things, with the odd vampire thrown in.   
  
But Dorian wasn't right here. She didn't say anything as they headed up to the counter. Dorian was studying. "Do I have something between my teeth?" she asked lamely.   
  
"No," he said with a smile. "You're just looking very pretty this morning is all."  
  
She put her purchases on the counter, seeing Bunny's eyebrows raise at Dorian and her mouth open in a silent "Wow" when he wasn't looking. Mary-Lynnette tried to hide a smile. Bunny was a hopeless romantic.  
  
"Thanks," she said weakly, brushing her dark hair out her eyes. She nodded her thanks to Bunny after she'd paid.   
  
"Let me," Dorian said, and before she could do anything he'd taken her bags and was taking them out to her car. She felt embarrassed and awkward, but a wave of relief when she saw Ash heading in their direction.   
  
Ash scowled at Dorian. "What's going on?" he asked, slipping his arm around Mary-Lynnette's shoulders.  
  
"Nothing," Dorian said, matching his scowl. "I was just helping her with her shopping." He smiled faintly at Mary-Lynnette, glared at Ash and stalked off.   
  
Mary-Lynnette let out a sigh of relief. Ash eyed her, almost suspiciously. "What happened?" he asked. "Seriously."  
  
Mary-Lynnette was feeling better already, just being in his comforting presence. "Nothing. He really was just trying to play gentlemen. He just gives me the creeps is all."  
  
Ash snorted. "Ignore him."  
  
Mary-Lynnette nodded. She wondered if Dorian might have his eyes on her. But it didn't matter. He would never win her over. She had Ash. And Ash was all she wanted. "I'm feeling better now," she said brightly. "Kiss me."  
  
"So that's how this relationship is gonna work?" Ash said with an eyebrow raised, a smile playing about his lips. "You're just gonna order me around?"  
  
Mary-Lynnette grinned. "Pretty much."  
  
Ash sighed. "I was afraid of that."  
  
Before he could say anything else she pulled him close and kissed him, feeling the light of their soulmate connection spark, and put all her worries out her mind.   
  
* * *  



	2. Part 2

Leila scowled, watching Mary-Lynnette and Ash from round the corner of the General Store. It was hard to spy on people when the town was so deserted. She wanted to hide somewhere safe, but not dead.  
  
She was annoyed that Ash would rather have a human than her. What was so special about Mary-Lynnette? You didn't *have* to stay with your soulmate. There wasn't a written rule somewhere that stated all soulmates must be in love and stay together no matter what.  
  
Maybe she only thought this way because she hadn't found her own soulmate yet, she reflected silently. She would like to have a soulmate, someone who understood her and everything, but for now...  
  
She sighed dreamily, she would like to have Ash.  
  
"You're all day-dreamy," Dorian's voice said from behind her. Anyone else would have probably jumped or freaked at him being so close, but Leila was used to him by now.   
  
"Sickening, isn't it?" he sneered, nodding in the direction of Ash and Mary-Lynnette all over each other.  
  
"It's not fair," Leila complained. "I want him." She knew she sounded petty but didn't care. She normally got what she wanted.   
  
Dorian snorted in contempt. "You can do better."  
  
Leila glanced at him. He looked rather disgusted. She wondered vaguely if he couldn't be a little bit jealous. "I don't care," she said. She sighed. "But the problem is he's too attached to Mary-Lynnette."  
  
Dorian fixed her with a stunning smile. "I can take care of her. I'll take her back to the enclave with me. She'll make a good human servant." He was smirking.  
  
Leila eyed him, and shook her head. "Well, that wasn't what I was hoping you'd do, but I guess it's better than nothing."  
  
* * *  
  
Leila followed Ash as he headed back to the Burdock farm house. She wondered what sort of approach she should take with him. Should she go for flirty and loud, or should she take the quiet, shy approach?   
  
She had never liked a boy enough to attempt flirting before, and didn't really know how to go about it. So she decided she might as well try the shy thing. If he'd changed like he said he had, he should be more attuned to helping her fit in.  
  
As if he felt her eyes on him he turned around, seeing her lurking in the shadows. "You can come out," he said with a faint smile. "I don't bite."  
  
Leila gave him a small smile, heading out. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm sort of nervous..." she trailed off, shrugging.  
  
Ash just eyed her. "No problem. So how are you doing so far?"  
  
Leila brightened a little as they headed back to the house. "It's quiet, and I guess a little dull, but compared to the enclave it's good."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Jade said cheerfully as they entered the farm house.  
  
Leila was annoyed. Jade's cheerfulness was really starting to get on her nerves. She managed not to scowl as they headed into the living room.   
  
But at least so far, no one would suspect anything...  
  
* * *  
Ash was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He wondered if there was something to Leila's innocence. The subtle way she kept trying to flirt with him was a little suspicious.  
  
He kept telling himself he was just being paranoid. Leila was just trying to fit in, even if she was a little too close for comfort. After talking to her for a while, he was starting to like her a little more. She was pretty with her night-dark hair and shining eyes, but why would he be interested? He had Mary-Lynnette.  
  
Speaking of whom...  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
He blinked, surprised and startled by her angry tone. He glanced over at Leila who was leaning against him, and Mare who stood in the doorway, looking royally pissed off.   
  
"It's not what it looks like," he protested. But she was gone before he could stop her. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Did we don something wrong?" Leila asked, confused.  
  
Ash sighed heavily. "I'll deal with it," he said and started heading after Mary-Lynnette. He'd barely been back for two days and he'd already gotten himself in trouble. Some soulmate he was.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Mary-Lynnette was unhappy. She should have known. She had truly believed that Ash had changed, that he'd become better...but from what it looked like he was just the same. She sighed miserably, sitting on her lawn chair on top of her hill. She had been there all afternoon until night had fallen, not feeling like talking to people.  
  
She wondered what Leila had that she didn't. She was prettier...and a vampire as well, she thought gloomily. Maybe Ash wants someone of his own species he doesn't have to worry about getting old and dying.   
  
She sighed gloomily. Clouds covered the sky and no stars shone tonight, which made her even more depressing. The air was hot and sticky. She sighed, deciding she might as well head home and mope there.  
  
* * *  
It had taken her a long time to finally hunt them down. Hiding in the middle of nowhere had been a good thing. Daybreak fools had been quite helpful in finding them. It had taken a little convincing, but they had eventually given in. Jerks.  
  
A slow smile spread across her face. Briar Creek was a small town, so they wouldn't bee too hard to find. Ash Redfern and Dorian Blackthorn were going to pay for what they did.   
  
But why go through them? Hurt what *mattered* to them and they'd suffer more.  
  
A girl was walking down the road, heading in her direction. The soulmate of Ash. Time to set things in motion...  
  
* * *  
Mary-Lynnette was still angry. She couldn't believe she'd actually believed that Ash had changed. She told herself to stop thinking about him. The next time she saw him she'd just tell him to go back to wherever he came from. She couldn't trust him after all. What did Leila have that she didn't anyway?  
  
Lost in thought she failed to see the other person walking in her direction until she bumped into them. She looked up, flushing. "Sorry," she muttered.  
  
The girl glared at her furiously. "Watch where you're going," she snapped.  
  
Mary-Lynnette frowned, knowing she hadn't seen the girl before. She was tall, red hair cascading around slender shoulders, ice cold blue eyes glowering at her from a pretty face. "Are you new in town?" she asked.  
  
The girl smiled unpleasantly. "Yeah, but I won't be staying long."  
  
Mary-Lynnette wondered what her problem was. Maybe she was just nervous about being in a new place or something, hadn't made any friends yet. Was that why she was being cold and mean? Maybe. "I'm Mary-Lynnette, who are you?"  
  
"Lilith Caldwell," the girl answered, still not smiling. She slipped her hand inside her purse. Mary-Lynnette caught a glimpse of something brown, looking like wood.  
  
Before Lilith could pull it out her purse a shadow fell over them. Mary-Lynette glanced over her shoulder to see Dorian behind her. Dorian wasn't smiling either.  
  
"Lilith," he said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl fixed him with a nasty grin. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said.  
  
"Not really," Dorian answered lazily. "I was just curious. Now go away."  
  
Lilith turned her sneer on Mary-Lynnette. "As for you...I'll be back." And she headed off down the road.   
  
Mary-Lynnette, watched her go, confused. Now what was all that about? The girl had been planning on doing something, and she had the feeling Dorian had come and saved her just in time. From what, she wasn't too sure, and realised she didn't want to know what Lilith had had in mind.  
  
"You know her?" she asked him finally.  
  
Dorian frowned a little. "I used to," he answered. He tilted his head to one side, studying her. "You okay?"  
  
Mary-Lynnette shrugged. "Not really," she admitted. She'd been in a bad enough mood with Ash being an asshole, and Lilith hadn't made her feel any better.   
  
"Just ignore Lilith," Dorian said dismissively. "She can be a bitch sometimes. In fact, most of the time," her added wryly.  
  
Mary-Lynette shrugged again. She wanted to talk to someone about the problem, but she wasn't sure Dorian was the best person to talk to. She didn't like him very much, but then again, Dorian didn't like Ash, so that made her like him more for the time being. "Ash nearly kissed another girl," she said sourly.   
  
"Maybe you're better of without him," Dorian suggested. "Especially if you don't think you can trust him."  
  
Mary-Lynnette didn't know what to think about that. Maybe she was overreacting, maybe she wasn't. "I just don't know," she said miserably.   
  
Dorian shrugged. "Well if you need someone to talk to, come and find me." And with that he walked off down the road.  
  
Mary-Lynette stared after him, not sure if she was amused or angry. She shook her head, and headed home, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feel of eyes on her.  
  
* * *  
  
Lilith scowled as she walked down the road, away from Mary-Lynnette. She had had such a perfect opportunity to get the little bitch and that jerk Dorian had come in and spoiled the moment.   
  
Her fists clenched tightly. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as the farm house came into view. The girl at the General Store had been most helpful in telling her where to find Ash Redfern. Typical dumb blonde, she thought with a sneer.   
  
Anyway, if Ash wasn't there, then one of his sisters, or all of them. She remembered someone had once told her lamia were quite family orientated.   
  
But someone else sitting on the porch surrounding the house caught her attention. A small girl with black hair and blue eyes. Dorian's baby sister Leila if she remembered correctly. She was sitting talking to another girl with silvery blonde hair and shiny green eyes.   
  
Well, two for the price of one. She boldly approached.   
  
* * *  
  
Leila sighed with impatience. Her plan wasn't going very well. Ash was avoiding her now. Jade was trying to cheer her up, but her perkiness was annoying. Leila was about to stand up when she saw someone she'd never seen before approaching the house.   
  
The girl was tall, with creamy pale skin, red hair falling to her shoulders, glinting in the sunlight. Her expression wasn't a pleasant one.   
  
Jade stood up too. "Hey, are you new too?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," the girl said, still with an unfriendly smirk. "But I won't be staying around for long."  
  
"Can we help you with something?" Leila asked, deciding she didn't like this girl on sight.   
  
"I believe you can," she said, still coming, even though neither she nor Jade was going to invite her into the house.   
  
A shadow fell over Leila. She turned to see Ash lounging against the door. He glared at the redhead. "Go away Lilith."  
  
The girl - Lilith - blinked with surprise. "I'm surprised you remembered me at all," she said bitterly.   
  
Ash just stared at her evenly. "Get out of here." His tone held a definite malice, he was trying to protect Leila and Jade. Which made Leila like him even more.   
  
Lilith scowled. "I'll be back," she hissed. "You won't get away."  
  
Ash sighed with impatience. "Sure, Lilith. I'm shaking in my boots."  
  
The girl turned and was gone in a whirl of red.   
  
Jade was studying her brother with a frown marring her face. "Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"No one important," Ash said, and turned away, heading back into the house.  
  
Leila and Jade exchanged glances. Ash was clearly lying.  
  
* * *  
  
Lilith stalked off down the road, furious. She felt like screaming. Maybe she should just to see the looks on their faces. She glanced back to see Ash had come out of the house again and was watching her to make sure she'd go away.  
  
A wave of anger suddenly struck her. The hell with caution and being careful. She yanked her stake out her purse, turned around and ran straight for Ash.  
  
* * *  
  
Lilith being back in town was definitely not a good thing. Ash left the house, just to make sure she'd actually gone away. The next thing he knew something strong knocked into him, shoving him to the ground.   
  
He blinked, a mass of red hair filling his vision. Lilith grinned unpleasantly at him, stake held high.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
It was Mary-Lynnette's voice. Ash glanced up from his wrestling match with Lilith to see she didn't look too pleased to see him with a girl on top of him.   
  
"Hey! Stop that!"  
  
That voice was Jade's. She and Leila had come back out of the house, along with Kestrel and Rowan. Kestrel looked rather amused. "Now what have you done, Ash?"  
  
"Don't just stand there!" he snapped at them. "Get her *off* me!"  
  
"I don't think Ash had said those words to anything with breasts, ever," Kestrel said dryly, still amused.   
  
Lilith was still trying to get her stake into him, but before she could, Rowan yanked her off and threw her to the ground. Ash saw a rare fire in her eyes as she glared at Lilith. "Get out of here," she hissed. "Because next time, we might let Kestrel kill you."  
  
Lilith, realising she was defeated, stalked off. They watched her walk down the road until she was out of sight. Ash still remained lying on the porch, slightly dazed. After a minute he stumbled to his feet, realising everyone was looking at him. Mary-Lynnette was still glaring.   
  
"Who was she?" Mark asked, peeking out from inside the house. Ash hadn't even known he was there.  
  
"You've been naughty," Kestrel said.  
  
"Give it up," he snapped at her, heading into the house. The others were still following. Reluctantly, he realised he was going to have to explain Lilith to them.  
  
"What'd you do to piss her off?" Mary-Lynnette asked.  
  
"What makes you think it was me?" he said sourly.  
  
"She tried to kill you," Leila pointed out. "I'd say that's a pretty good indication of a reason you to have pissed her off."  
  
Ash sighed heavily.   
  
"Who is she?" Rowan asked.   
  
"You cheated on her too?" Mary-Lynnette's voice was bitter.  
  
Ash turned to protest he'd never actually cheated on Mary-Lynette, but before he could she was gone. He sighed again. He'd always thought being soulmates would be easy. Showed how much he knew.  
  
"Wait a minute, I remember her," Kestrel said, interrupting his thoughts. "She was a slave in the enclave we used to live in. Didn't you have a fling with her sister?"  
  
Ash flushed. He never flushed. "I...um..."  
  
"Killed her?" Kestrel supplied.   
  
"Ash!" Rowan snapped at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"No wonder she hates you," Jade snorted.  
  
"I wasn't the only one who fed on her," Ash snapped. "And besides I didn't kill her. Dorian did."  
  
There was a silence.   
  
"Where *is* Dorian, anyway?" Rowan asked Leila.   
  
Leila just shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Isn't he the creepy guy who's been hitting on Mare?" Mark pointed out.   
  
Ash rolled his eyes. Oh great. But if Dorian was after Mare, and Lilith was after him and Dorian. Dorian knew Mare was pissed at him right now, and...  
  
* * *  
  
Mary-Lynnette decided she would just go home. She didn't want to be around Ash anymore. She was tired of learning things about him she didn't want to know. He'd upset that other girl enough to try to kill him. She felt like killing him herself.  
  
How could she have believed he'd actually changed. She tugged on the dragon pendant around her neck, his proof that he'd slayed dragons for her.   
  
She sighed, feeling tears welling in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily. She would just move on. Find somebody new. And she knew of one boy who had had his eye on her, even if he was a little creepy.  
  
"Hi Dorian," she said out loud.  
  
Dorian laughed quietly, coming around to join her. "How do you do that?" he asked.   
  
Mary-Lynnette shrugged. "I just knew it was you," she answered. She didn't know how she'd known it was him, she'd just - known. She stopped, and he stopped too.   
  
An idea was starting to form in her mind. She could see Dorian moving in front of her, moving closer to her. Mary-Lynnette could feel her lip curl a little. Ash wasn't the only one who could cheat on his soulmate.  
  
She deliberately grabbed Dorian's shoulders, pulled him close and kissed him. There was no soulmate connection as there had been with Ash, no wonderful pinky haze filling her mind. But the kiss was okay, it made her feel slightly better.  
  
She was so absorbed in kissing Dorian, smug at how much it would piss of Ash (teach him a lesson for betraying me!) that she didn't even notice Lilith coming up behind Dorian until she felt him go stiff in her arms.  
  
Mary-Lynnette pulled back, realising something was wrong. She stared at horror at the stake sticking out of Dorian's back. She shoved the body away from her, watching his skin caving in, shrinking and withering away, until he was a bag of old bones lying on the side walk.  
  
She stared into Lilith's triumphant face. Lilith took the stake out a second time, and raised it high...  
  
* * *  
  
Leila felt bad about breaking Ash and Mary-Lynnette up, when Jade told her the story of how they'd gotten together. She decided she would find Mary-Lynnette and explain that nothing had gone on between her and Ash.  
  
She didn't want Dorian to do anything to her anymore. She wanted to fit in here in Briar Creek, and didn't want to isolate Mary-Lynnette from the Redfern family there.   
  
She headed in the direction of Mary-Lynnette's house...and got a shock to see her making out with Dorian. Before she could do anything that Lilith person came up from behind, staking Dorian.  
  
Leila watched, frozen in horror as her brother turned into old bones before her eyes. Lilith was raising the stake a second time.  
  
Leila's paralyse broke. "You bitch!" she screamed. And ran at Lilith.  
  
* * *  
  
Ash couldn't take this anymore. He hadn't done anything wrong to upset Mary-Lynnette. He was going to have to find her and make her listen to him. She was his soulmate, she should understand.   
  
When he was walking down the road to Mary-Lynnette's house, he stopped dead at the sight that met his eyes. Mare making out with Dorian was bad enough - but Dorian got what he deserved when Lilith got him from behind. He smirked as he watched her.   
  
The next thing he knew Leila had appeared and was running at Lilith, who was turning, with her stake held high, ready for a fight.   
  
Ash sighed heavily. Now it looked like it was his turn to play hero. With a blur of motion he shot forward, knocking Leila into Mare and shoving them both out the way. He grabbed the stake from Lilith, who screamed as he snapped her wrist.   
  
The screaming stopped when he snapped her neck.   
  
He collapsed on the road, pushing the body away. Both Leila and Mare were staring at him in surprise. Then Mary-Lynnette was grabbing him and kissing him over and over, their soulmate spark shining, the white light filling his vision.  
  
"Well that was unexpected," Leila said, breaking the trance.  
  
Ash and Mary-Lynnette pulled back, looking at each other.  
  
"Nothing ever happened with me and him," Leila said bluntly. "We just talked, that was all."  
  
Mary-Lynnette flushed. "I'm so sorry, I overreacted," she whispered.  
  
Ash shrugged. "It's okay. Can I get up now?" he asked.  
  
They got to their feet.   
  
They looked at the dead body of Lilith lying on the road.   
"What do we do about that?" Leila asked.  
  
Mary-Lynnette's head tilted. "I think I know," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
They buried Lilith's body with Jeremy and Mrs. Burdock deep in the woods where no one would find them. Leila had finally realised that Ash and Mary-Lynnette were meant for each other after all. She mused about the idea that her soulmate would be out there for her to find someday.  
  
Mary-Lynnette finally realised she should have trusted Ash to be loyal to her. She was the one who had been big headed, not him. He had been understanding and totally forgiven her.   
  
They were both going to the same college next year with Kestrel and Rowan. Mark and Jade would be staying behind in Briar Creek, not so boring for them now since they had each other.   
  
Mary-Lynnette found herself looking forward to college, she had a new future, and her soulmate with her. What could be better?  
  
THE END.   
  
  
  



End file.
